Isn't that Peculiar
by Remizak
Summary: COMPLETE. Oneshot. SSHG. Sequel to 'It Was Very Peculiar'. Picks up where IWVP left off. Hermione is having the baby Happy Father's Day, Sev!


**Disclaimer** : I don't own 'em.

A/N: This is the sequel to "It Was Very Peculiar". Since people asked so nicely and because inspiration hit, here it is. Enjoy the fluffiness. The rest, as always, is at the end.

-----

Peculiar.

So many things in her life had been peculiar. Her friendships with Harry and Ron, her excellent grades….

Then there was her husband.

He was very peculiar in his own right. For years he was cold, acerbic, sarcastic and cranky. And then one day….everything changed.

He actually was friendly and offered her a great opportunity. And that led to their marriage, although they both glossed over the finer points when retelling the tale to friends and her family. They didn't need to know such details….

And Valerian was the result of that opportunity.

He was such a smart little boy and handsome…… She never regretted her decision for an instant.

In fact, Valerian was probably the reason why she had agreed to have more children. Sure, the labor was hell, but the result….well, she couldn't really complain. And Severus had asked so nicely…..

"_Hermione, love…."_

"_I know that tone…What do you want Severus? What are you afraid I will refuse?"_

_He cringed before straightening his back and taking a deep breath. _

"_I think we should consider having more children."_

"_Do you?" She asked, closing the book she had been reading._

"_You and I are both only children. We know how lonely it can be. I don't want that for our son."_

"_Severus, it's nice to have a sibling, but we're talking about another human being, not a toy."_

"_I know that, Hermione."_

"_You hated me pregnant." She frowned. _

_He knelt down in front of her chair and took her hands in his. She looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. _

"_I didn't hate you being pregnant. I was worried for you and your comfort. Your morning sickness was unnerving."_

"_It was perfectly normal."_

"_I know."_

"_And you think this time would be different? I hate to break this to you, dear, but it will probably be much the same."_

"_Yes, but I know what to expect this time. I won't worry so much."_

"_It's not just morning sickness, you know. There's the back pains, swelled feet, cravings…And let's not forget I'll blow up like a balloon…"_

"_You never once resembled a balloon, love."_

"_I felt like one." She muttered petulantly. _

"_You were glowing and radiant." He said, placing a kiss on each of her palms. _

_She sighed heavily and looked him in the eyes. _

_His onyx orbs shined brightly, dancing with hope… Hope she hadn't seen since….since Valerian's conception. _

"_Valerian wasn't so bad, was he?" He asked. _

"_No, not bad at all. He's a wonderful boy."_

_He nodded. _

"_Please, love. Give me another child. I know you are happy with Vale and that I'm asking so much of you, but……"_

_She smiled. _

"_You have your heart set, don't you, Severus?"_

"_You know me, Hermione." He smiled. _

"_Okay….. Honestly, I was thinking about asking you before long, anyway. One is nice, but I think two is better."_

_He blinked in surprised then chuckled. _

"_And you let me do the song and dance?"_

"_You were doing so well….I wanted you to have the chance to convince me, since I know you were so worried I would refuse. And it was a very lovely dance, dear." She grinned. _

"_Woman, you are positively diabolical."_

"_I try."_

"_Are you sure the hat didn't make a mistake?"_

"_Positive. Gryffindor all the way."_

"_It's a pity, you know. You'd have made a magnificent Slytherin."_

_She giggled. _

"_Give it a few years. Vale will probably be in Slytherin."_

_He smirked. _

"_Yes, he is magnificent, but considering his parentage…"_

_She swatted his arm, chuckling. _

"_Poor Minerva…She won't know what hit her."_

"_Quite."_

"_Severus?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Just do me one favor…."_

_He quirked an eyebrow in interest. _

"_Don't put me in a damned body bind and pour that potion down my throat or I swear I'll make you regret it."_

_When he saw the gleam in her eyes he knew she was serious. _

"_Deal."_

She sighed as she waddled down the hall.

"Madame Snape, are you alright?" The medi-witch at her side asked.

"Yes, yes, fine. Just thinking. Have you owled my husband yet?"

"Yes, ma'am. If I may ask, why wasn't he with you?"

"I was visiting my parents and he agreed to watch our son for the day to give me a break. He wanted to get a little bit of work done too, I think. And give me a chance to visit with my folks before the baby came."

"Ah…."

She looked at the witch and chuckled.

"I know, Hannah, he doesn't seem the type. Does he?"

"No. But then I guess he's changed since we were students."

"If he didn't, I wouldn't be married to him." Hermione laughed.

"Here we are, Madame." Hannah said when they reached a certain door.

"Hannah, we were classmates. You can still call me Hermione."

"Back then you were Hermione Granger, though. Now you're married to Professor Snape. I don't want to be disrespectful."

"Back then you were Hannah Abbot."

"I'm still an Abbot."

"Not for long. I saw your engagement announcement in the _Prophet_. You and Justin Finch-Fletcherly….can't say I was surprised."

Hannah blushed.

"Yes, well…."

Hermione hissed through her teeth.

"Contraction?"

Hermione nodded.

"Let's get you settled and I'll see if I can find your healer. The last thing I want is for your husband to yell at me because no one's been to see you yet."

-----

"Dah!"

"Shhh, Vale. I need to read this." Severus said, waving the note that he had just removed from an owl's leg.

'_**Master Snape,**_

_**Your wife, Hermione, has gone into labor and asked that you be alerted. She is fine and we are getting her settled in. She is waiting for you. See you soon.**_

_**Hannah Abbot**_

_**Maternity Ward**_

_**St. Mungo's Hospital'**_

He blinked at the name signed to the note.

Hannah Abbot? She had been in Hermione's class… Well, she would be a familiar face, at least. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she wasn't the dullest either. No, definitely not a Longbottom….

"Dah dah sad?"

He looked down at his son and smiled before picking the small boy up.

"No, daddy is very happy. I need to send a letter and then we'll go see your mum."

-----

"Professor?"

He looked down at the witch addressing him.

"I haven't been your professor for some time, Miss Abbot."

"Sorry, sir. Old habits die hard. I can take you back to see Hermione. She's been asking for you."

"How is she?"

"Very well, considering. Her contractions are about three minutes apart, at the moment. The Healer was in to see her about fifteen minutes ago."

He nodded.

"And this must be your boy. Hermione's been telling me about him since she came in. Quite proud of her little boy, she is."

"Indeed." Snape said.

"Here we are. I'll be back in a few minutes. I have another patient to check on." She told him and she continued down the hall.

"She yap yap." Valerian said.

"Yes, too much." Severus agreed as he opened the room door.

-----

"Hermione?"

"He-hello, dear." She panted from her bed

"Mumma sick?" Valerian asked.

"No, honey. I'm not sick." Hermione said.

Severus stepped closer to the bed and sat down on the edge.

Valerian quickly crawled to his mother's side and she enveloped him in her arms.

"How are you feeling, love?" Severus asked.

"I've been better, but I've been worse. If I'm lucky, the baby will come before supper."

He gave an amused smile.

"It's not even lunch yet, love."

You know me, overachiever." She grinned.

"Mumma baby?" Valerian asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm having the baby. You're going to be a big brother very soon." She smiled.

She looked back at Severus.

"How was he?"

"Well behaved, as always. How are your parents?"

"Good. Dad was glad I came for a visit. They were a bit disappointed that you and Vale didn't come with me, though."

He smiled.

"It never ceases to amaze me that they accepted me so willingly."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't a very hard decision for them to make, you know. I told them if they wouldn't accept you then they wouldn't get to see Vale. Then once they got to know you, well… You and dad really do get along famously."

"Do they know you're in labor?"

"No, I just rushed out the door without a word." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

He nodded.

"Dad wanted to drive me, but I told him I could apparate without a problem."

"It is a bit of a surprise, though. We were thinking the end of the month, not the middle." He said.

"Yes, well, baby tends to get the final say in when its born, no matter what the healer or parents want or are ready for."

"Very true."

"Severus, take Vale." She said, cringing.

"Mumma?" Valerian frowned.

"Sorry, sweetie. I can't hold you right now."

Severus picked him up.

The door to the room opened and Hannah entered followed by a male healer.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" He asked.

"You don't really want me to answer that." Hermione hissed.

"Then I'd better check you again. By the sound of your growling, I'd say it won't be too long now." The healer said.

Severus stood up, but stayed close, placing his hand on Hermione's, trying to reassure her.

The healer grinned when he finished his examination.

"I do believe you'll get your wish, Madame Snape. Baby before supper, maybe even before afternoon tea."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Severus, Vale can't stay in here…."

He smiled at her.

"It's alright, love. I've got a babysitter waiting."

"Who?"

"Professor?" Hannah said.

"Yes?"

"There's someone to see you out in the hall."

"That would be the sitter. I'll be right back." He said and he moved for the door.

-----

She smiled at him as soon as the door shut.

"Hello Severus."

"Hello Minerva."

"Minnie!" Squealed Valerian.

"Hello Valerian. My, you're getting so big." Minerva smiled, taking him in her arms.

"Thanks for coming, Minerva. I know it was short notice."

"Oh, it's fine, really. I thought the baby might come early. Besides, I wasn't able to come for Valerian. There was no way I was about to miss this one. How's Hermione doing?"

"As well as can be expected, I think. The healer says she's ready to start pushing."

"Then I best not keep you. Ten galleons it's a girl." She smiled.

"Five and we'll give her your name."

"Deal." She grinned.

-----

"Alright, Madame. I need you to push." The healer said as Severus came back into the room.

"Severus!" Hermione yelled.

"Right here, dear." He said, taking her hand in his.

"I must have been out of my mind to agree to do this again!" She hollered.

"Hermione, it will be over as soon as you push and then we'll have a beautiful baby in our arms. Please push, love."

"I would have thought one of the creators of the _Miracle_ Potion would want a slew of kids." Said the healer.

Hermione somehow managed to glare at the healer over her very large stomach and the man withered under her gaze.

"Please push, Madame." He said again.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione bellowed. "Stop bossing me around!"

"Good…..The head's out. One more should do the trick."

"Don't say it!" Hermione warned and she pushed before he could repeat his prompt.

A moment later, a loud wail echoed through the room.

Hannah handed a blanket to the healer.

"A little lion, this one." The healer laughed, as he placed a bundle of blankets in Hermione's arms a few minutes later.

"Boy or girl?" Severus asked.

"Bouncing baby girl. Congratulations." The healer said.

"Hello gorgeous girl." Hermione smiled before looking up at Severus.

"A little girl. Now we've got one of each."

"Indeed." He smiled before dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"Hermione, there's something I should tell you….."

"What?"

"Well, you see….I made this bet with Minerva…"

"Uh huh….And what exactly was the bet about?"

"Whether the baby would be a boy or a girl."

"Let me guess Minerva won?"

He nodded.

"What were the terms?"

"Five galleons."

"That's not so bad…."

"And we give our daughter her name…."

She blinked at him.

"But…..we were going to do that anyway….."

He grinned.

"I know, but Minerva doesn't."

She chuckled.

"You still owe her the five galleons."

He shrugged.

"She was kind enough to answer my letter."

"Letter?"

He smiled.

"I'll tell you in a little bit. First, I think we should decide on a name for this little beauty." He said, stroking the baby's cheek.

-----

After things quieted down and she had fed the baby she gave him a peculiar look.

"Where's Valerian?" She asked.

He smiled and walked to the door.

"You can come in now."

When he moved away from the door, Hermione smiled.

"Minerva?"

"Hello Hermione. Surprise." Minerva smiled.

"How…?"

"Severus sent me a letter before he came to the hospital."

"So, you're the babysitter?"

Minerva laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Severus, you should have told me…" Hermione scolded.

"And ruin a surprise? I think not." He grinned.

"Mumma have baby?" Valerian asked.

"Yes, Vale." Hermione told him, holding the bundle in her arms a bit higher. "You're a big brother."

Minerva put him down on the bed and he scrambled closer to Hermione and looked down at the blankets.

Valerian surprised them all by leaning close and pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead. The baby cooed.

"Oh, she likes you, Vale." Smiled Hermione.

"She knows her big brother." Severus said.

"She?" Minerva grinned.

"Yes, 'she'." Severus verified and he pulled five galleons out of his pocket.

"You never learn, do you?" Minerva asked.

"Apparently not. I still bet against you. Though, in all fairness, I thought it would be a girl."

"Then why take the bet?" Minerva asked.

Severus smirked.

"Because we wanted to use your name for the baby but Severus was too embarrassed to ask you outright." Hermione answered.

"I was not embarrassed." He hissed.

"You wanted to use my name?" Minerva asked.

"Of course. You're the best professor I had in school and I've always respected you. And since I graduated, well, you've become family. And Severus has always been fond of you, despite his grousing." Hermione smiled.

Minerva grinned.

"Now I know hell's frozen over."

"Indeed." Severus murmured.

"What's her name?" Minerva asked.

-----

"Are you sure she'll be able to handle Vale, Severus?"

"Minerva's been watching over children for over fifty years. She managed to keep an eye on you and Potter and the whole Weasley brood. I think she can handle a toddler for a few hours, dear."

"But what if he gets homesick?"

"It's just one night, love. Besides, he's had a long day. He'll go right to sleep."

"I hope you're right…"

"He'll be fine. How are you?"

"Fine, considering."

He sighed and settled on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, daddy. Time to hold your daughter." Hermione smiled.

He took the baby in his arms and chuckled.

"She's smaller than Vale was."

"A bit, yes."

"But she's got the same black curls." He said, fingering one of the corkscrews.

"And my nose." Hermione added.

"I would be worried if she had mine. Poor girl would be shunned."

"Novella Haydara Minerva Snape….."

"Having second thoughts about her name, dear?" He asked.

"No, each part has a special meaning. Novella because we both love books, Haydara because she roars like a little lioness when she cries, Minerva after our friend…. I just hope she will appreciate it when she's a little older."

"I don't know if I like Haydara…I'd prefer her to go to Slytherin. With a name like Haydara she's destined to be a Gryffindor." He said.

"What's wrong with that? I'm a Gryffindor."

"You're a special case, dear."

"And she's your daughter. She's special too."

He grinned.

"Very true."

"Hey, what's today?"

"Sunday, why?" He asked.

" Monday's child is fair of face. Tuesday's child is full of grace. Wednesday's child is full of woe. Thursday's child has far to go. Friday's child is loving and giving. Saturday's child works hard for its living. But the child that it born on the Sabbath Day is bonny, and blithe, and good, and gay."

"A nursery rhyme?"

"Mhmm. I always liked that one."

"It's tolerable." He said looking down at Novella.

Hermione watched him for a moment and then she chuckled.

"What?" He asked, looking back at her.

"You're a dad today."

"I'm a dad every day, love."

"Yes, I know but….Novella was born today. You're a dad again, today."

"Yes." He smiled.

"You don't know what today is, do you?" She asked.

"I'm sure you're going to enlighten me."

"I went to visit my parents today, mostly just to see my dad. Severus, today's Father's Day."

He blinked at her, nonplussed.

"You became a father on Father's Day." She told him. "Well, for a second time, but still…"

He laughed.

"Well, isn't that peculiar?"

-----

A/N: First off and most importantly, Happy Father's Day! I'm posting this in honor of Father's Day, since that was my inspiration. (I think that should be obvious). More Snape and Hermione goodness, lol. And Minerva's in this one as well as Hannah Abbot. She had the baby and it was a girl... Sorry about the name, I couldn't help myself. I've wanted them to have a little girl and name her "Novella" for a while. Considering they like their books, it seems appropriate. And the rest, well, I thought they would be fun. And before anyone says that Valerian is too young to talk, every baby develops differently and some can talk by the time they are one year old (I could) so that's why Vale talks...that, and it's totally adorable, in my opinion. And the nursery rhyme Hermione says is a real one. It was in a nursery rhyme book of mine and I thought it would be cute in this fic. (I'm not quite sure who orginally wrote it, but it's been around for a very long time). Anyway...I hope you enjoyed reading this little sequel. Peculiar as it is... Thanks for stopping by for a spell. I hope you come back again soon.


End file.
